Heaven's Haelo
by Karlei Shaynner
Summary: (Rating is to be safe). Ty Davis sees his half brother for the first time in years. Is he in danger? Can Ty help keep him safe?
1. Helping Haelea

Heaven's Haelo  
  
Chapter 1 Ty:  
  
Sully looked at me in astonishment, "You have a brother?"  
  
"Half brother." I confirmed.  
  
"Wow. Well, where is he? Why haven't I met him before?"  
  
"I have no idea where he is." I admitted, "I haven't seen him since I was eight and he was four."  
  
"He's your half brother?"  
  
"Yea, man. Same father, different mothers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea. My dad actually raped his mom."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yea. That's how he was conceived. Awful isn't it?"  
  
Sully nodded, "What's his name?"  
  
"Haelea (pronounced Hay-lee). We usually called him Hael (Hail), or Haelo (Hay-low)."  
  
"You got to see him a lot?"  
  
"Not as much as I wish I would've. He was really great. His mother was Caucasian."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"He got her skin color, with jet black hair and eye that look brown far away but if you get close up, they're actually dark blue. He had really long, thick, dark eye lashes. I use to be so envious of him." I admitted, then I remembered the picture, "I have a picture of us. It was taken the last day I saw him." I pulled the picture out of my wallet and showed Sully.  
  
"He looks like you sort of. You can tell your related." Sully looked at me in disbelief, "Wow. I can't believe your mother was ok with this."  
  
"She didn't really know. Dad told her that he was taking me to a movie or something. Haelea's mom was really great. She thought that Haelo and I should be able to visit each other. She wanted him to know me. She wouldn't take child support from my dad. She said that she just wanted Hael and I to be friends. Can you believe how awesome she was, even though my dad put her through hell?"  
  
Bosco:  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked Faith when I got back in the car from getting us each a coffee.  
  
She turned on the siren and we began to cruise toward the bad side of town, "Neighbours report hearing a lot of yelling and things being broken. We're suppose to check it out."  
  
"Man!" I yelled, "Why can't Sully and Davis take the call?"  
  
"They are filling out some paper work down at the station." She grinned, and I laughed.  
  
"Alright. So I guess we got it good then."  
  
We pulled up to the apartment building and ran up the stairs until we came to apartment 64.  
  
Faith and I stood on either side of the door with our guns drawn.  
  
"This is the police!" I yelled, "Open up!"  
  
Faith knocked on the door. We listened and couldn't hear anything so we went in.  
  
The apartment was completely trashed. The floor was covered in glass, and garbage, and the thick stench of alcohol filled the room.  
  
"I'll take the hallway, you check the living room and kitchen." Faith instructed.  
  
The living room was trashed, like the rest of the apartment but I didn't see any drunken people walking around in there, so I went into the kitchen.  
  
I cussed when I saw a teenager, probably no more then seventeen, sprawled on the floor. He was bruised from head to toe.  
  
I heard Faith come in behind me. She kneeled down to check his pulse and I radioed for an ambulance.  
  
"Check for ID." She said when she found that he was indeed alive and breathing.  
  
I found a wallet in one of his pockets and checked for a driver's license.  
  
"Ha-e-lee-a Marchant." I said with a raised eyebrow, "I think. Seventeen year old male. his middle name is Patrick." I offered, as I still didn't think I could properly pronounce his name.  
  
"Mr. Marchant." Faith said, as she tried to coax him awake, "My name is Officer Faith Yokas, and this is my partner Officer Maurice Boscorelli. An ambulance is on the way. We need you to wake up."  
  
Doc and Carlos came in about three minutes later, but the kid still hadn't woken up.  
  
"It reeks in here." Carlos commented, "The kid drinking?"  
  
"No." Faith informed him, "We think the person who did this to him was."  
  
"What's his name?" Doc asked as him and Carlos started putting him on the stretcher and stuff.  
  
"We don't really know." Faith said, "Something Patrick Marchant. We can't pronounce his first name. He's seventeen."  
  
"He looks rather familiar." Carlos commented as they started taking him out the door.  
  
"You know," Faith said to me as we got into our police cruiser, "Carlos was right. He does look familiar. He reminds me of Ty."  
  
"Davis?" I asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
I thought a moment, "Yea. I guess he resembles him. Only he's white and Ty's black."  
  
"What's a good looking Caucasian boy doing on this side of town?"  
  
What do you think? My first Third Watch fanfic, so please review and try to be nice if you can.. Should I continue? If I get enough reviews I'll update as soon as I can. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! (Well, in a week anyway). 


	2. hohoho sorry not actually a chapter

Hohoho!! Merry Christmas!!!!!! Sorry, I don't have much time to update so I thought I'd just write this!! Thank-you all for reading my stories.. I won't have computer access now until the New Year, probably, so happy new year!! 2003 (my grad year..ahhhhhhhhh...scary...anywho.) TAKE care, you guys!! Write more as soon as I can. man am I gonna miss this computer time.. *Tear*. 


	3. That kid that looks like Ty Haeleea or s...

Heaven's Haelo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Third Watch people. The only thing I own is my character Haelea Parker Marchant.  
  
Cosmic Castaway: Hey! Thanks for the wonderful review!! Sorry that it took me forever to update!!  
  
J: Thank-you!! Sorry that it took me forever to update!!  
  
starbright: Thank-you for your nice review! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
  
tycarlosluva: thanks for the review! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
  
Andorian Ice Princess: Hey! Thanks for the review! I FINALLY updated! This chapter is kind of short! I just got done reading chapter 14 of Color Blind! NICE!  
  
KT: Yea I know Halo is spelt halo, but my characters name is Hailey, (spelt Haelea) and they call him Halo only they spell it Haelo so it's similar to his name. You obviously couldn't have read the chapter if you didn't figure that out! In which case you're probably not reading this.. Anyway.. Yea! If you were reading it, pay more attention! I'm not a complete idiot ya know!  
  
Chapter 2 Doc:  
  
"That guy sure resembled Ty a lot." Carlos commented for, like, the fiftieth time.  
  
"I know." I said, annoyed, "Ya wanna help me restock the bus?" It was the end of the day and I wanted it to be ready to go tomorrow.  
  
Carlos sighed and started to help, until we saw Sully and Ty walking towards us.  
  
"Davis!" Carlos yelled when he saw them.  
  
"What?!" Ty said with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"One of the patients Doc and I took care of today looked like you!" Carlos was practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Really?" Ty said as he shared a look with Sully.  
  
Carlos nodded, "Yea. his name was." he looked at me.  
  
I shrugged, "It was difficult to pronounce. Ha-e-lee-a.? Something Patrick Marchant, anyway."  
  
Both Sully and Ty's jaws had dropped to the ground when I started to try and pronounce the kid's name.  
  
"What?" I asked, but before they could reply, Bosco and Faith had come up to the bus.  
  
"Wanna come and grab a bite?" Faith asked, and then he saw the confused look that Carlos and I shared.  
  
"What gives?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Well," Carlos said to say something, "We were just telling Davis and Sully about the kid we picked up today. you know, the one from the apartment with the crazy first name?"  
  
"Oh yea. looked like you, kinda, Ty. Only he was Caucasian."  
  
"Do you think.?" Sully looked at Davis.  
  
"How old was he?" Ty looked between the four of us.  
  
"Sixteen." Faith said.  
  
"Why were you guys there?" Sully asked Yokas and Bosco.  
  
"We got the call in. Loud noises, breaking glass. you know." Faith looked puzzled as to why this was such a big deal.  
  
"Wouldn't the kid tell you his name?" Sully looked confused.  
  
"Not if he was unconscious." Ty said, and looked at us to confirm.  
  
"Yea, he was unconscious." Carlos said, "Do you know him or something?"  
  
"Was he okay?" Ty asked ignoring the latter part of Carlos' sentence.  
  
"I think he just got a concussion from what we saw. Do you know him?" I asked.  
  
"He might be my half brother."  
  
Yea, I know it's short, sorry!! And I haven't updated in forever, but the Internet isn't working today (of course, now that I finally have access again, and it doesn't work!) so it is my-self declared, 'Karlei has to update her stories day.' Now I have to go update all of my 'Outsider' stories. (haven't done that since the end of November or something.. Yea I'm bad, I know. thanks for reading. I hope you like.)! 


End file.
